


A Prince's Secret

by Dreamsshadow



Series: Broken Pride [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Side Roman, Gen, Pride!Roman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsshadow/pseuds/Dreamsshadow
Summary: Roman hates keeping secrets from his family, but he knows if they would ever to find the truth, he’d lose them. However, he finds it harder to hide his past when an old friend decides to drop by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote the drabble, I honestly didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did. But everyone kept asking me to continue it and I actually got inspired to write a series based off of it, so here we go. Sit tight and enjoy the ride ;)

**TW: Self Deprecation, Mentions of Deceit, Deceit.**

**Words: 1003**

 

_“What do you mean he’s not pursuing theatre? ”_

_“He needs a more practical career choice, you know this Roman!”_

_“But this is his dream, Logan!”_

_“It not a substantial career choice Roman, you know this.”_

_“Well then, what’s the point of me being here then Logan?”_

_“That’s a good question, Roman.”_

 

   Nobody’s a completely honest person. Lies can be very difficult to avoid. That’s at least what Logan said. Roman found it comforting to hear that from a fellow side.

   Especially since Roman has been telling one big lie to his family about his entire past.

   He thought he’d be fine though. He almost forgot about it himself, until a former “friend” of his decided to show his scaly face again. Roman knew he couldn’t blame him though, it was his idea to lie to Joan in the first place, not Deceit. Old habits do die hard.

   “Roman, are you doing okay over there?” Patton asked softly, placing a hand on the creative trait’s shoulder. Everyone was eating breakfast in the commons, but Roman barely touched a crumb on his plate.

   Roman flinched as soon as he made contact,“Whoa! What? Oh yes, I’m fine!” He gave a confident smile. He looked up and noticed that Logan and Virgil were staring at him as well.

   “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet this morning,” Logan spoke as if to confirm that none of them were convinced.

   Roman sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

   Patton smiled, “is it still about the crofters jelly? Thomas did say he’ll try to get you your own if Logan’s did well,” Patton pulled Roman into an encouraging hug.

   Roman grimaced. He wasn’t thinking about that at all, but now, since Patton had to remind him, it stung. The crofter’s video and the other recent video he did with Logan about Thomas’s aspirations took a lot out of him. Nothing like being reminded that he isn’t good enough in two videos in a row. He sighed hugging Patton back and gave him a reassuring smile.

   “Thanks, Pat, but I think I should be off now, there’s a daydream that needs tending!” With an exaggerated swoop of his arm, Roman sank out of the commons and into his room.

   Virgil and Logan traded glances to each other. Patton picked up the plate Roman left behind and sighed. He didn’t even take a bite of his pancakes, even though it was his favorite kind.

   “Do you really think he’s that hung up over jam?” Virgil asked as he watched Patton carefully pack up the royal trait’s leftovers.

   Patton shrugged, “I don’t know. Roman has never really had an easy time expressing his own feelings about things like this.” Patton placed the dish in the fridge and looked back to Virgil, “Honestly, I don’t think he’s upset about the jam itself but what it represents I guess.”

   “What does it represent, it just a jar of jelly,” Virgil said under his breath. He regretted it almost instantly when he felt the logical trait’s glare.

   “I think to Roman, it’s more than that, I guess it signifies something to him.” Patton took a seat next to Virgil, “You know what, I have an idea on how we can cheer him up!”

* * *

   Roman laid on his bed, arm covering his eyes. Lie of commission, when you state fiction as fact. Roman was not working on a daydream, he just needed an excuse to be alone. He wanted to tell the others what was really on his mind but he couldn’t, because none of them really knew the truth. Lie of omission, to leave out important information to hide the truth. Truth was, Deceit decided to drop by his room the night before and the conversation they had was still replaying in his mind. But he couldn’t tell the others about that conversation, because then he would have to put light on another truth he’d been hiding for several years now. Roman groaned. He hated feeling so alone in situations like this.

   “What are you hiding?”

   Roman sat up quickly from his bed, Virgil stood next to his nightstand. His glare was ice cold.

   “Ever heard of knocking, Daniel Unmeriweather?”

   “Roman I know you’re hiding something,” Virgil growled.

   “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roman stood up, facing Virgil as if he was sizing him up.

   “Really?” Virgil smirked as he pulled out a dark crown from behind him, Roman’s eyes grew wide.

   “Where did you get that?” Roman asked.

   “You left it on your dresser when I came to get you for breakfast,” Virgil smirked.

   Roman scowled, “Is that so?” He drew his sword and pointed it at the anxious trait’s neck. Virgil put his hands up.

   “You must be hiding something pretty big if you’re reacting like this.” Virgil looked at Roman smugly who just snarled at him.

   “You really enjoy screwing with me, don’t you?”

   “What are you talking about, Princey?”

   Roman pressed the sword onto Virgil’s neck, “Maybe you should do your research more before you disguise yourself as one of my friends again.” Virgil chuckled.

    “I guess I could never really ever fool you, could I,  _Pride_?” “Virgil” smiled as Roman flinched at the name. He snapped, changing his appearance back to his true self.

   Deceit smiled, gently pushing Roman’s blade away from his neck, “As much as I enjoy you threatening to kill me, we have some important business matters to discuss.”

   “Get out of my room” Roman growled.

   “You owe me ‘Princey’, and unless you want your precious family to find out your true nature, I suggest you listen up and do as I say.” Deceit’s said with a darker tone.

   “You wouldn’t dare.” Roman backed away from the sinister trait.

   “Did you forget who I am,” Deceit asked, pulling Roman closer to him,“who do you think has been helping you keep your princely image up, hm?” Roman tries to pull away but Deceit tightens his grip, “ _You. Owe. Me_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everyone is acting strangely, and Virgil isn’t quite sure why.   
> TW: Arguing, Deceit

 

_“You were right, about everything…”_

_“If that’s true, then why do you want to stay?”_

_“I-I…I don’t know.”_

_“Come back with me, Roman.”_

_“…What about the others, aren’t the mad that I left?”_

_“Just leave that to me.”_

_“…Ok…Deceit?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Thank you, for everything. I don’t know how I was lucky enough to have a friend like you.”_

A tower of pillows loomed over the couch in the commons. Fairy lights were hung carefully along the corners of the room, glowing gently giving the room a mythical atmosphere. The smell of freshly baked cookie lingered in from the kitchen. Patton smiled as he added the last of the blankets to the pillow fort.

“Alright, I think we’re almost ready!” Patton smiled, clapping his hands together.

Virgil chuckled to himself, “You really outdid yourself Pops.”

“I couldn’t have done it without all of your help!” Patton beamed, “the cookies should be done in a couple minutes and then we’ll just need our guest of honor.”

“It’s a bit excessive in my opinion but I’m sure it’ll suit Roman’s taste,” Logan stated as he took a seat near the end of the sofa. A loud chiming sound came from the kitchen, catching the attention of all three of the sides that were in the commons. After the chiming finished the room was swallowed in silence. He wasn’t sure why or what caused it, but Virgil could swear he felt some sort of uneasy tension between Logan and Patton that wasn’t there a few seconds ago. Patton sighed as he met eye contact with Logan who simply nodded. Patton left the room to check on the oven. Virgil watched as he left and looked back at Logan.

“What was that ab-

“Don’t worry about it,” Logan responded almost remotely. Virgil’s eyes narrowed.

“I worry about everything, have you met me?” Virgil spoke with a huff.

“Its nothing, Virgil.”

“That, whatever that was, wasn’t nothing,” Virgil replied quickly.

“Virgil…” Patton called out from the kitchen, “Could you grab Roman for me?”

Virgil paused for a moment switching his gaze from Logan to Patton, “Yeah..sure.” As he sank out of the room, Patton brought a plate of cookies into the commons and set them on top of the coffee table and took a seat quietly next to Logan.

“You’re overthinking about it,” Logan said softly to Patton.

“Doesn’t this feel too familiar to you?” Patton replied keeping his gaze down low.

“You said that last time you were worried about him and he ended up being fine,” Logan responded, “I’m sure he’ll bounce back like he usually does.”

“What if he leaves again?”

“He won’t”

“How can you be so sure of it?” Patton replied glancing up at Logan.

“Patton, I promise.”

The two sides sat in the silence for a minute, the fairy lights twinkling lightly in the room like candles.

“…ok”

* * *

“Roman are you in there?”  Virgil asked after he knocked on his door a third time with no answer, “Hey if you don’t answer in next couple of seconds I’m coming in.” Virgil stood outside of the door awkwardly waiting for a moment before speaking again, “Alright, I’m coming in,” Virgil announced as he opened the door, warm lights flooding the hallway.

Virgil stepped in and took in his surroundings. It wasn’t the first time he’s been in the royal’s trait bedroom, but it still held its breathtaking aura no matter how many times he’s been in it before. The golden ledges that outline the top and the bottom of walls glistened in the light, complimenting the deep red curtains that drape over the windows. Decorating the walls were posters in golden frames from different shows Thomas performed in mixed with a variety of Disney posters. The only thing that was out of place of the polished and royal feel of the room was the soft but distorted sound of music coming from the earbuds the creative trait was wearing on his bed.

Virgil stood over him, gently tapping his shoulder. Roman peeped open an eye and closed it again, removing his earbuds.

“What’s up, Absolute Emo?”

“Patton wants you to come downstairs. We’re having a movie marathon” Virgil said, as he headed towards the door.

“I can’t.”

Virgil stopped in his tracks and looked back at Roman, “What do you mean you can’t?”

“I have something else I need to take care of…”  Roman responded, replacing the earbuds back in his ears.

“What do you mean, it looks like you’ve been laying here the whole time!” Virgil asked, slightly annoyed, “Patton spent a bunch of time setting up the commons to cheer you up, you could at least show up…Are you even listening?” Virgil asked as he yanked off Roman’s earbuds.

“I’ll make it up to him later, I’m far too busy right now,” Roman replied, ignoring the earbuds and rolling over.

“With what?” Virgil asked impatiently.

Roman sighed, pulling a sheet over his head, desperately wishing he could disappear. “I can’t tell you”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t,” Roman said softly. He wanted to tell someone, just let out everything he’s been dealing with for the past couple of days but he couldn’t. Especially to Virgil.

“That’s not an answer,” Virgil replied, growing more instant and impatient.

“Well, it’s mine.”

Virgil reached for the sheet Roman was hiding under, “Roman you nee”

“I SAID I CAN’T!” Roman shouted causing Virgil to jump back. For a quick second, Virgil could have sworn he saw a red glint in the royal trait’s eyes, but it was quick enough for him to dismiss it as a trick of the light.

Roman glared at the anxious trait, taking the others appearances in. He was paler than usual and stared at Roman with wide eyes. Roman took a breathe in after realizing his outburst and softened  his gaze, “Please, leave me alone…”

 

“Fine…” Virgil said, defeat in his voice. He sunk out of Roman’s room, leaving him alone. Something was definitely going on around here, and it bothered Virgil that all he was met with was barrier after barrier.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m  _sure_  you are” Deceit hissed as he emerged from the closet door.

“Shut up,” Roman growled.

“Are you ready to leave now, or do you another heartfelt conversation with your family schedule?” Deceit asked, folding his arms together.

“Yes…I’m ready to go now…


End file.
